Inferno the Hybrid
Inferno is DuskRose42's character. Please do not use her without permission. NOTE: Moonlight's page is going to be made soon-ish Appearance General appearance Mostly looks like a skywing, but with some nightwing features. Her eyes are red with orange highlights, and are normally bloodshot. Inferno has black scales with slightly lighter underbelly and wing membrane. Bright red lines resembling cracks are all over inferno's body, and almost seem to glow. She has extremely long claws and horns, a long face and large cheekbones, she is very tall and intimidating, quite muscular and slender. She has dark red scales scattered over her body, and in lines between her underbelly and main scales. She also has a teardrop shaped dark red scale behind her eye. Accessories Inferno has silver piercings in her left eyebrow and her right nostril, and several silver bands on her legs, tail, wings, and horns. She has five silver spikes lodged into the end of her tail, making it resemble an icewing's. There is clear scarring around the spikes. There is also several spikes at the tips of each wing. Abilities Extremely strong and can crush a dragon's skull in her talons. Observes her enemies during battle and using her future-seeing can quickly work out her enemy's weakness and use it against them. Powers Fire Her fire is more reddish and blood-colored than normal fire. It's heat is excruciating and efficient. Future-seeing Can only see very briefly into the future. She uses it to predict her enemy's next move, and to pin-point their weaknesses. Firescales Inferno has a toned down version of firescales, as she is a hybrid. It is much weaker, and doesn't work underwater or on anything wet or frozen. History Her parents lived on an island not too far from the nightwing kingdom, hiding away as they were of different tribes. She was born with her brother, Blueflame, who wasn't killed by her firescales but severely burnt. Her parents had locked her in her room while they tended to Blueflame and tried to figure out what to do with her. Eventually they settled on getting rid of her. They dropped her in the water to drown, a dragonet barely half a week old. She washed up on the shore of the mainland, alive, but barely. Trying to stay alive, she wandered into the desert and was found by sandwing soldiers. She was trained, her spike additions were added, and experiments were conducted. Inferno was turned into a weapon to be unleashed at will and would destroy anything in her way. She met a seawing named Moonlight one day in battle, and although she could have easily killed him, she didn't. She didn't meet him again until many years later. After the war was over and the prophecy was fulfilled, Inferno was free. She met Moonlight again on a night on the shore near the rainforest. They became friends, and later lovers. She now goes to Jade Mountain academy with Moonlight, who stops her from killing anyone. Fanfictions None so farCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings